Perfect Liar
by DuskyHorizon
Summary: AU. Envy, and Sloth were the homunculi created out of the failed human transmutation of Trisha Elric, and Envy Curtis. The failed result ended up in the loss of Al's entire being, in exchange for Sloth, and Ed's left leg for Envy. Working as Juliet Douglass assistant, Envy meets Ed. Will Ed stop being stubborn, and accept this Envy into his life? Edvy EdxEnvy Ed/Envy Yaoi.


Me: I Don't own FMA xD

* * *

It was always a blur to me.

Everything was, nothing ever seemed to make sense. Only nothing but a transparent wall, allowing me to see the lies that are behind it, and quickly block it out and avoid it at all costs. Well, maybe if I actually took most things into consideration, I might just be able to break away from the bonds that tightly bound me within this hell.

They would never explain to me.

"Just ignore those memories. It's just the feelings from the alchemist who created you."

Was that the real truth?

"I know..."

Or was there far more behind it then I would have liked to anticipate? For those questions I would seek out Sloth. She had the same memories, that tear away at our beings. Eating us from the inside out, making our lives painful. We were created at the same time. Was that a sign from our past? Who was I?

"I remember...golden eyes...loving words...being human..." I would constantly get tiny fragments of memories at times.

I would freeze in place, my eyes would become lifeless. I felt at peace, each and every time, those memories were far more sweeter then what I had to endure now. They hurt, I don't know how longer I can keep this up. I should just give up...until the day that changed my mind. When I finally met the person who had been the once playing the main role in all my memories.

That day I was in my usual character. Juliet's assistant, my clothes were the military attire, but more fitting to my figure, hair tied in a ponytail, to which I hated. I prefer it down. Slowly approaching them was very difficult, somehow I had managed to do as I was sent.

"Edward, and Alphonse Elric. It's nice to meet the both of you." I extended my hand for the blonde to shake.

He turned, and I saw those same retching eyes. Golden. So full of fierce determination, and confidence.

"I guess it is..." The blonde muttered underneath his breath.

He refused to rake my hand, and I saw no real emotion from him.

"You boys are searching for the Philosopher Stone, right?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." He responded sharply.

This made me sigh heavily, such a stubborn boy, looks like I have no choice.

"You attempted human transmutation, correct? Trisha Elric, and Envy Curtis." I suppressed my need to smirk as I purposely mispronounced the second name.

Ed's eyes twitched, and his expression was that of pure hatred, his golden eyes burning with rage directed at my 'mistake'.

"Envy. His name...was Envy!" His sudden outburst caught me off-guard, and my mind had fallen blank.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_"Hey um...Envy..." The nervous voice of a young Edward Elric started._

_The other person beside him had long spiky brunette hair, dark royal blue eyes turned to look at Ed, curiosity filling them quickly. Edward felt heat rising to his cheeks, and mentally scolded himself._

_'You're twelve! Grow up a little!' Ed yelled at himself._

_"You okay there Chibi-kun?" Envy asked a bit worriedly. His best-friend was acting all so strange._

_"Well you remember when me, and Al fought over who was going to marry Winry when they get older right?"_

_How could he forget? Both Elric's were scattered in bruises, and a few open wounds. But the weird thing was the other boy felt a bit jealous to the fact Winry had already two potential husband's, not to mention that he had a crush on the eldest Elric, but he would never admit. The blue eyed boy nodded, agreeing that he had memory of that._

_"The thing is...I don't want Winry anymore...I've been denying my feelings for someone for a long time...and I want to tell you because I think I..."_

~ Eds P.O.V ~

"Come on Al." I started, turning to leave.

Looking back only to see that Al is already talking to that person. Shaking my head, I just stalk off to go and be alone. I can't think straight anymore. The only thing that reaches my brain, was that night...we attempted not one...but two human transmutations.

Our own mother, and our childhood friend.

But he was so much more than a friend to me. He meant everything. Just like Mom, but he was different.

What was the odds? I saw two people who looked almost exactly like they did. Some coincidence my ass. Although, as much as it pains me to see them, I'd rather ignore it. Ignore for the sake of my humanity.

"I'm sorry..." I mutter underneath my breath easily.

Did I get so used to saying those two words, that now my mind is subconsciously acting it out.

_You see your father...always...used to make them for me..._

That night...is something I'll always regret. But I did learn something...the dead never come back.

_"You okay there Chibi-kun?"_

Those two _people _aren't the ones I once loved. They never will be.

Never.

* * *

_Me: 0_0 Sheesh Edo is REAL stubborn in this. Oh well!  
Will Envy ever find out who exactly the blonde chibi is  
or was to him? Next chapter is their childhood, and  
how they met Envy x3 BUT I need at least like 2 reviews  
to continue See? It's not that much! ^^ So plz REVIEW!_


End file.
